Would You Like To Give It A Shot?
by Divyaa26
Summary: Kavin Khanna , A Rockstar. Completely Pissed Of His Fame and Wanting To Get Some Peace When Met Purvi , An Anti - Famous Beauty What Would Have Been The Equation Between Them? Would You Like To Give It A Shot? A Brand New KaVi Os! Light Hearted , Fun Stuff. Dedicated To My Readers. So All The KaVians Peep In and Those Who Wanna Read Something Good , Most Welcome. R and R!
_AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa Here. Here's A Sunday Treat For My Lovely Readers as I Had Made A Promise.**_

 _ **Where Did I Disappear Past Entire Week? I Was Here Only But Had Serious Headache And Stomachache. So Took A Break. Now I'm Back and Updates Are Coming Right Away.**_

 _ **This One's Dedicated To Each And Every Reader Of Mine , Thanks For Always Being Their For Me Guys. Love You All. And Hope You All Like It.**_

 _ **Next Updates : Strangers Really? And Tug Of War. Tu Hai Ke Nahi Will Take A Bit Time.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _16th July , 2016 - H . R . College Of Commerce , Mumbai._

 _" So That Was A Mind Boggeling Performance Of Heart Throab Of Our College , The One And Only , The Rockstar Guitarist , KV! " Host Exclaimed._

 _Entire Crowd Roared In Layer._

 _" KV! "_

 _" KV! "_

 _" KV! "_

 _\- - - - - Back Stage - - - - -_

 _He threw His Jacket On The Chair , Poppled Up His Shoes , Took Out His Cell , Kept His Guitar in the Case and Loosened Himself Pounching On The Bin Bag._

 _" Great Show KV! " One Of The VT's Exclaimed From Outside._

 _" Thanks Buddy. " He Smiled._

 _" You Rockstar Guitarist KV! " Another Backstage Member Smiled._

 _" Thanks Dude.." He Smiled._

 _" Bro , Tu Toh Chaa Gaya! Kya Kamaal Ka Music - "_

 _" Okay Enough Now! "_

 _He Banged The Door Shut Of Green Room And Sat On The Bin Bag Again. Sighing A Bit He Thought -_

 _ **Why Do On This Planet They Forget That I'm Kavin , Not KV. This Bloody Rockstar KV has Completely Overshadowed the Kavin , The Real One. I'm Just A Normal University Student Completing the Last Year Of My BAF. Why Can't They Get It?**  
_

 _ **Oh Yeah , Initially I Loved All The Fame And Female Following I Got , But Gradually It Became A Headache. Taking SSED ( Same Shit Every Day ) Is Something Making Me Go Mad. Come On , Can't I Have A Normal Last Year Of My University?**_

 _ **Not Like I Don't Like People Appreciating My Music But When It Goes Over The Top , I Feel Shitty. Is There Anyone Who Would Like Know The Kavin and Not the So Called Rockstar KV. ?**_

 _He Got Up And Went Out Of The Green Room Walking Right Outside The College. Taking Himself A Cold Coffee and A Burger , He Sat Down in The Outways of The College._

 ** _Apart From Cold Coffee And Chicken Burger , I Love To Be Alone. Privacy is the word . But To My Fortune My Privacy Has Been Abrrupted By Someone , Someone Special. I Have To Admit That There's Someone Really Special Whom I Really Wanna Be With , For Whom I Can Play Guitar , With Whom I Wanna Talk For Like Don't Know How Many Hours , With Whom I Wanna Share My Every Feeling As Well As Secret. To Be Precise , I Really Wanna Be With HER with Whom I I CAN BE MYSELF and Not The ROCKSTAR KV._**

 _A Girl Passed Walking In Front Of Him And As Soon As He Saw Her , The Coffee In His Hand Froze Right At Its Place._

 ** _Ohh , There She Is! A Girl With Perfect Height , Deep Black Eyes , Thick Black Hair and Sugary Dimples. Damn! This Girl is Fascinatingly Beautiful. Her Name Is Purvi , If I'm Not Wrong. Beautiful Name. I Wanna Talk To Her , Atleast Introduce Myself to Her._**

 _" Its A Nice Opportunity Kavin , Lets Go And Talk To Her.." He Mummered To Him Self._

 _He Got Up And Took Steps Towards Her. She was standing near the College Gate. His Heartbeats were thumping fastly as he was going closer to Her. His Footsteps Stopped In Midway As He Saw Another Girl Taking Her Away With Her._

 ** _Wow Kavin! You Couldn't Do It Today Also.. Whats Wrong With You Dude? Come On , She's Just A Girl.._**

 ** _Hell No , She's Just Not A Simple Girl. Yeah Whenever I See Her My Throat Goes Dry , I Start Having Those Butterflies In Stomach And I Go Cold Feeted. Thats the Massive Effect She Has On Me. It Clearly Indicates that She Is Just - Not - A - Simple - Girl._**

 ** _I Started Falling For Her From the First Day Itself , When I Saw Her For The First Time._**

 _\- - - - Few Days Back - - - -_

 _It Was Quiet A Rainy Evening In July , Kavin Was Returning from His Management and Marketing Lecture. It Was Pouring And Growing Darker Outside. He Rushed Downstairs And Sat On His Bike. He Was About to Start The Bike When his Vision Stopped On Something Rather Someone.._

 _A Girl Was Walking Out Of The College Gate With An Umbrella. Kavin Couldn't See Her Face as It Was Hidden In Umbrella. With the Course He Saw that By Mistake She Dropped Something , She Wasn't Aware Of That. She Kept Walking._

 _Kavin Got Off His Bike And Took That Thing Which Was A Key - Chain. He Was About To Call Her But She Had Already Disappeared Somewhere In Rain. He Slipped The Key - Chain In His Pocket And Drove Off._

 ** _That Was The First Time I Saw Her , But Couldnt Talk. How Did I Find The Key Chain Girl? After Few Days , I Saw The Same Key Chain Hanging From the Bag Of A Girl Which I Had Seen That Evening. I Realised That The Girl Was None Other Than My Key - Chain Girl Of Rainy Evening._**

 _Kavin Got Up And Simply Went Off The College._

 _\- - - - After Few Days - - - -_

 _After Few Days Of Such Secret Admiring , Kavin Got To Know About Her From Few Of His Friends._

 _Purvi Malhotra , BMS + Bcom Final Year , Roll No. 75 , Room No. 23._

 _Quiet An Information , Right?_

 _But Still He Had Not Had A Single Word With Her._

 _That Day Itself , He Was Walking Through The Corridoor of Floor 2nd._

 ** _Gotta Go To Book Section After This Lecture And ... Wait..Is She Purvi?_**

 _He Was Right , She Was Purvi. On The Staircase She Was Sitting and Reading a Book. She Was Totally Engrossed In it._

 ** _I Walked Over The Staircase And Sat Besides Her. She Didn't Bother To Look up at me. An Idea Strucked My Mind , And Took My Guitar Out Of the Case. I Started Playing The Guitar. The Whole Corridoor was Quiet Empty , May Be Everyone Was Busy in lectures._**

 _As The Melodious Music Covered The Entire Corridoor , For The First time Ever Purvi Looked Up At Him And Smiled._

 _ **I Wanna Kiss My Guitar! Because Of My Guitar Playing For the First Time Ever , She Looked Up At Me And SMILED! I So Badly Wanna Get Up And Dance. But Why Is She Snipping Her Fingers in Front of My Eyes?**  
_

 _" Why Did You Stop Playing? " Purvi asked With A Sweet Smile._

 ** _Is She Talking To Me? Did she just talked to me? Kavin , Stop Going Nuts! You are Looking Dumb. Calm Down and -_**

 _" Excuse Me? Where Are You? Back to Earth. " Purvi said again , Now With A Confused Look._

 _" Uhh , You Talking To Me? " Kavin asked._

 ** _Such A Stupid Question! Am I Messing It Up?_**

 _" Yeah , I asked , Why did you stopped Playing? Its Going Good. Please Continue.." She Smiled._

 ** _Okay I Get It Now , As She Smiled At Me I Was So Lost in Her that I Stopped Playing. This Beauty and Her Effect On Me! Huh!_**

 _" Oh Yes. Why Not ..Waise Do You Like Guitar? " Kavin Asked._

 _" I Like Good Music. " She Said While Flipping A Page Of Her Book._

 _" So You Think My Guitar is Good Music , Right? Indirect Compliment Haan? Not Bad. " He Grinned._

 _She Chuckled._

 _" Yeah. Whatever You Say.." She Replied._

 _She Closed Her Book and Stuffed it In Her Bag._

 _" Nice to Meet You , And Your Guitar. Got to Go Now..Getting Late For the Lecture. "_

 _She Got up and Started to Walk Off._

 _" Hey Are We Friends? Or Not? " Kavin asked Hastly._

 _She Turned and said -_

 _" May Be.."_

 _Kavin Smiled Widely and Asked Again._

 _" Mind Being Friends With Me? "_

 _" No. Not At All..I Would Like to Give it A Shot. " She Replied._

 _" Umm ..Toh Ab Apna Naam Bhi Bata Do? " He asked Giving A Cute Smile._

 _Though He Knew Her Name From His Sources , Still He Asked Her._

 _" Purvi Here.." She Smiled._

 _" Beautiful Name..Beautiful You. " He said without Thinking._

 _" Woah! Take it Easy Boy.." She said with a laugh._

 _" Yeah , Just Got Nuts. By the Way I'm Kavin." He Introduced Himself._

 _" Ofcourse I Know. " She Replied._

 _" You Know? " He Abrrupted._

 _" Yup. Kavin , Lead Guitarist Of College Band. Who doesn't Know You? But Don't Mind If I Say that Tum Rockstar Hoge College Ke , Main Sirf Kavin Se Dosti Karungi. Kyuki Mujhe Popularity ki Aadat Nahi Hain and I Don't Even Wanna Get into That Shit. I'll Never Be Your Fan Girl Kinda Person.. If Its Okay To You Then - " Purvi finished._

 _Kavin Was taken aback a bit by the Amazing Ease She Carried In Her Words._

 _" Now I Better Get Moving , Bye See You Around. "_

 ** _She Left The Corridoor With These Words and Also Left Me In Sheer Amazment. She Knew That I Am KV , but Still She Behaved So Normal So Easy To Me. Way too Far Away From those Stupid Girly Dialouges , Over Excitement , Attention Seeking Behaviour. If there would have been any other girl instead of Purvi , She Would Have Been Definately Over Reacted. But Purvi , She Treated Me Just Like A Normal Guy , She allowed Me to Be Myself. Not Starrish Or Famous._**

 ** _I'm Happy Today , Finally We Are Introduced._**

 _\- - - - - After Two Days - - - - -_

 _It Was Late In Evening , Kavin Was Driving Back To Home On His Bike. When He Spotted Her. She was Waiting for Taxi but It Seemed that She Wasn't Getting One. He Drove Besides Her and Stopped the Bike , Removed The Helmet. As Soon As She Looked At Him She Gave Him Her Signature Sweet Smile._

 _" That Day You Said See You Around And After That Where Did You Disappear? " Kavin asked._

 _" I Was Busy in Some Assignments. " Purvi Said._

 _" Ohh , So Wassup? Looking For Taxi? " He Asked._

 _" Yeah. But Not Getting It.." She Sighed._

 _" Mind If I Drop You Home? Its Just A Suggestion. If You Don't Want to Take My Help , Its Completely Fine. " He Said._

 _" I Would Like To Give It A Shot. " She Said._

 _She Sat Behind Him And They Drove Off. She Guided Him To Her Home and They Had Lots Of chats During the Drive._

 _He Stopped His Bike Near The Building and She Got Down._

 _" Thank You. " She Smiled._

 _" Thank You Ke Exchange Mein Number Milega? " He Asked._

 _" Hmm..Indirectly Number Mangana Haan? Not Bad. " She Laughed._

 _They Exchanged Numbers and Bidded Good Byes to Each Other. After Reaching Home They Texted Each Other On Whatsapp and The Chatting Went Further On. They Talked And Talked For Wee Hours and Got To Know Each other Really Well._

 _\- - - - Next Day - - - -_

 _Kavin And Purvi were Sitting in The Canteen , She Told Him That She Never Talked So Much Before With Anyone. Not Even Her Friends , She Said It Was Glad Talking To Him. He Just Smiled All The Way._

 _As The Lectures Were Cancelled Kavin and Purvi Decided To Go To Silvers. It Was A Long Ride Reaching the Paradise But Yet It Was Worth it._

 _When Sun Was On His Way Back To Home , Whole Beach Was Covered With Yellowish Golden Rays And The Way Water Was Flowing Was Way Enough To Sooth One's Soul._

 _" The View Is So Beautiful..Yeah? " Purvi asked Rubbing Her Palms on Each Other._

 _" Yeah It is..But Not More Than The Girl Walking Besides Me. " Kavin Smiled Gently._

 _She took That Compliment Nicely and They Continued their Walk._

 _\- - - - After Few Days - - - -_

 _Kavin and Purvi Were Walking Towards Reading Room Carrying Some Books._

 _" So Many Refrence Books? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Yep. I Wanna Learn The Best Finance And Market Stratergies. " Purvi Said._

 _" You Know Something Purvi? " Kavin asked._

 _" What? " She asked._

 _" Best Stratergy In Finance and Marketing Is Always Which Has Been Coming Out Of Your Own Mind. Hazaar Books Bhi Padhogi Na , Phir Bhi Kuch Fayada Nahi Hoga. " Kavin said._

 _" Hmm. Not Bad Kavin.." Purvi Smiled._

 _Kavin Smiled._

 _They Sanctioned The Books And Came To The Cafeteria._

 _" Johny , Two Cold Coffees and One Chicken Pizza. " Kavin Ordered From the Table._

 _" Okay KV Bro. " Johny Smiled._

 _Both Of Them Smiled At Each Other And A Moment Passed In Sheer Silence._

 _Then Another One._

 _And Another One._

 _" Kavin , Just Say Things! " Purvi Cutted The Silence._

 _" What? " He Asked._

 _" Kab Se Dekh Rahi Hu Kuch Kehna Chahte Ho , So Just Say Things.." Purvi said._

 _" Do You Read Mind? " He Asked In Surprise._

 _" Oh Come On. " Purvi Smiled._

 _He Took A Deep Breath And Said -_

 _" Mind Coming For A Movie Tonight? " Kavin asked In One Go._

 _" With Whom? " Purvi teased._

 _" With Me Ofcourse! " Kavin Exclaimed._

 _Purvi Laughed._

 _" Okay I Was Just Kidding! Relax Kavin.." Purvi Smiled._

 _He Waited For Her Answer._

 _" Okay I Would Like To Give It A Shot. " She Smiled._

 _" Great! " He Exclaimed in Joy._

 _" So Be Ready At 8 :00 , Show is of 9: 00 .. I'll Come To Pick You Up. " Kavin Smiled._

 _" Done Deal. " Purvi Agreed._

 _" Sir , Your Cold Coffees And Chicken Pizza.."_

 _Waiter Came And Served The Food..._

 _" So Out We Go? " Kavin smiled._

 _" Yeah Sure. " Purvi Smiled._

 _\- - - - That Evening - - - -_

 _Kavin Was On His Bike Heading Towards Purvi's House. He Sped Up and Soon Stopped The Bike out of her house._

 _She Came Out Looking Absolutely Stylish and On A Go Way. Kavin Was Speechless. She Wasn't Wearing Any Girly Gown Or One - Piece With Heavy And Unneccessary Make Up. Infact , She Was Wearing Dark Blue Jeans , Paired With White T- Shirt and A Black Jacket Complimenting Her Attire. With A Thin Layer of Lipstick and A Stroke Of Lakme Kajal , May Be One Or Two Thumps Of Mascara And Thats It._

 _Purvi , To State In Simple And Clear Words Was Rocking In Her Outfit._

 _She Slipped Behind Him And They Drove Away._

 _After Movie - - - -_

 _They Were Walking Out Of The Multiplex And Soon Were On The Lane._

 _" Movie Was Good. Yeah? " Kavin Asked._

 _" Yeah It Was Indeed. " Purvi Smiled._

 _" Did You Inform Your Roomie About - "_

 _" Yep. I Did That , I Told Her That I'll Be Quiet Late. "_

 _" Good. I'll Drop You Home , Don't Worry. " Kavin said._

 _She Smiled._

 ** _What Are You Waiting For Dude? Come On , Speak Up And Tell Her._**

 _He Stopped Walking Suddenly And She Too Stopped At Her Place. He Gathered All His Courage and Looked Straight In Her Eyes._

 _" Look Purvi , You Might Get Absolutely Mad At Me After Hearing This But I Can't Hide It Anymore Inside My Heart That - That I Really Like You. " Kavin Said._

 _" I Mean I Don't Know Why But You Are So Captivating. I Won't Give You All That Shit Of Pyaar Ke Kasmein And Pyaar Ke Waade , I Won't . I Just Wanna Let You Know That I Wanna Be With You. I Love Your Company . I Love Playing Guitar For You . And Mainly I Love The Fact That You Love Kavin , Not That Stupid KV .. "_

 _He Finished Taking A Breath as He Was Talking Constantly._

 ** _Oh Gosh , Did I Just Mess Up? What Am I Gonna Do If She Slaps Me For My Blabbering? Holy Shit , What Am I Thinking!_**

 _Kavin Stood There Extremely Tensed As His Heart Was Riding On A Horse._

 _She Smiled And Pulled Him For A Warm Hug Completely Shocking Him. He Rested Her Chin On Her Shoulder._

 _" Did I Do Anything Wrong? " Kavin Whispered In Her Ears Tickling Her Nerves A Bit._

 _" No You Didn't. Nothing Can Go Wrong With You.. " Purvi Whispered Back As She Tightened The Hug._

 _They Seperated and Kavin Held Her Hands In His And Asked -_

 _" So Purvi , I'm Asking You Very Straight This Time ..No Twists No Turns No Curves ; Do You Mind Being In A Relationship With Me? Being My Girlfriend? Would You Like To Give It A Shot ? " He Asked Giving His Charming Smile._

 _" No. Not At All. I Would Love To Give It A Shot! " She Exclaimed._

 _He Picked Her Up Gently And Twirled Her A Bit. Holding Each Others Hands They Started Walking Togather On That Lane Under The Dark Sky._

 _What Did You Guys Expected That Kavin , Being A Rockstar Will Propose Purvi In Front Of Entire College Singing Some Kinda Song? Or Wait , Like He Will Propose Purvi In A Huge Palace Kinda Hotel Decorated With Red Balloons , Roses , Candles With Kavin Wearing A Suit and Purvi A Heavy Gown And Extra Heavy Jewellery?_

 _If Love Is There Between Two People Then They Just Don't Need Anything Else._

 _Kavin Niether Delivered Those Heavy Filmy Dialouges Like ' Purvi Main Tumhare Bina Jee Naidi Paunga . ' or ' Purvi Main Tum Se Be Intehaan Mohhobbat Karta Hu. ' and That Janam Janam Wala Cheezy Stuff._

 _He Liked Her , She Liked Him As Well. They Wanted To Be Togather. They Expressed Their Feelings To Each Other And That Was It._

 _What Does those Janam Janam , Jee Nahi Paunga or Be Intehaan Mohhobbat Has To Do In Entire Matter?_

 _Love Feels More Beautiful When It Is Expressed In Simple Way._

 _Thats What Kavin and Purvi Did._

 _And Surely It Has Been The Best Shot They've Given To Their Lives._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _That Was It , Hope You All Liked It. Lemme Know The Same :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
